I Will Always Love You
by lilylilyloo
Summary: Some random mushy fanfics BUT you can choose the couple it is about. 3-shot. R
1. Chapter 1

**So basically I am kind of bored right now, but I had an idea that I could write random mushy fanfics, and whatever couple you like (Massington, Clam, Jolisha, Closh..) that will be the characters. I guess because since I hate the couple Clairington I am always annoyed when I read something about it. So, YOU CAN CHOOSE! Yay!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

When you think about it, a poem is pretty much a few words that describe what the meaning of life is. They say to appreciate it. That's how. So that's what we did.

Our dates now include picnicking in the park, camping, and things that help you understand that there is more to life than doing the same thing, every day. Yes, we still sometimes saw a movie or gone to a restaurant. But you learn to live life and don't hold a grudge. So if one of us makes a mistake, we usually go past it. Because we know we love each other.

Except, of course, the day of her accident.

We were eating ice cream, crossing the street, holding hands because they belong together. Sounds like a perfect day. Like nothing should ever go wrong.

But it did.

So, we were crossing, happy. Before the car came. Before we noticed it at the last possible moment. Before we were hit. Before she pushed me out of the way.

Its all my fault.

Now I believe that sometimes, its good to be sad and hold a grudge. On myself.

If she ever wakes up from her seemingly endless sleep, I won't be here.

I will be in Hell.

Because I don't deserve her.

She needs someone that would save her.

**I am so so so so sorry for how short that was. =[ And… review please!**

**You know you want to! **


	2. IWALY Massington!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews.=] And.. I decided to make this a 4-shot! The three couples I will do are Massington, Clam, and Jolisha. So, this will be the Massington one. I had absolutely no idea what to do for this, so I guess try to enjoy! Ha. **

**~LilyLilyLoo**

Derrick Harrington was baffled. Not to sound geeky with big words, but he had absolutely no idea what was up. No idea why he was confused. It was confusing. Wait..

Basically, it all came back to confusion. It was like he was blind.. Except he wasn't. In fact he was the opposite of blind, he could see too much. Normally, all the girls swooned over him. Sure, they were hot. Sure, they would be that dream girl that most guys would make out with in a heartbeat. But Derrick Harrington wasn't your average guy.

Really, he had only cared about Massie. Yep, she would have probably freaked if she found out if he had made out with those girls. But that wasn't the reason he stayed at Massie's side.

It was because he loved her. Truly did, not just temporary. When he broke up with her awhile ago, it was the biggest mistake he had made in his life. Worse than when he made out with Dylan. Sure they were friends, but Dylan? Really?

About a year after, he had had enough of that guilt jabbing away at him. So he begged her back, even after she moved to England. But she came back for him. And that was the best thing that happened in his life. Better than that save he made a few weeks at the goal. Sure, he loved soccer, but that being the best? Really?

And so she came back. And so she broke up with her England boyfriend, James, for him. It was all very touching.

Except it wasn't. In other words, her coming back was also the worst thing that happened in his life. Because if she hadn't, Derrick wouldn't have been as heartbroken when _it_ happened. He still would have been distressed, but not heartbroken.

After _it_, Derrick was forced to think about what would happen if she was still with him. Would they be the first couple engaged, instead of Cam and Claire? They were cute and all, but not entirely a part of Derrick's life as much as Massie had been.

He knew this isn't what she would have wanted. She would have wanted him to be happy for them. Massie would have been gossiping with Claire, happy. Maybe I would have too, with Cam. No.

This made all the difference. They all hate me now. Cam. Josh. Kemp. Chris. Claire. Alicia. Dylan. Kristen. My parents. Sammy. And pretty much everyone else. Its like I'm depressed. Which, pretty much, I am. They just don't like being with me anymore.

I miss her.


	3. IWALY Clam!

**Here is the Clam chapter! They are getting harder and harder to write, so don't be mad if you're not please with it. I tried my best.=] Anyway enjoy!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

"_How could you? I trusted you and would never cheat on you. And this is how you repay me?", Claire's shouts echoed through the house. "I'm sorry, Claire, really! I don't know what happened!", I tried. "Well that's believable.", she cried, chucking a glass at me. "Really, Claire!". "That's just not going to cut it." She threw a lamp at me. "Please." "No, bitch. Don't talk to me again." she stated, while tearing up my house like it was hers. The couch was ripped, TV smashed, rug tore. She stalked out once done, leaving me on the verge of tears. Oddly, I didn't care I wasn't acting manly. The love of my life was gone._

That was what happened a few weeks ago. I still haven't gotten over it.

Depression is the perfect word.

On the news was my worst nightmare.

"_We have a few missing people today, so if you spot them, give us a call. Maria Welling, Claire Lyons, and Adele Martin have all been missing for twenty four hours. A black car was spotted driving around town, but the license plate was torn off." No. No. No._

Somehow, I knew she was dead. Gut feeling, anyone?

And then I knew I had gone….

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Physic.

She.

Was.

Dead.

They.

Announced.

It.

Yesterday.

Hell.

No.

Kill.

Me.

Now.

I was so sad there weren't words to describe it. Before, I had thought she was gone forever, now I know it.

~:~:~:~:~

Later on, they announced that they had found the hell of a bitch murderer. He was arrested, luckily, but they also found videos of the murders. They said you could find them online. I did. What I found made me sad and happy at the same time.

_She was running away looking back. Her eyes were full of fear. Those beautiful blue eyes. Her arm was bleeding and then there was a gunshot; she fell, you could hear her screams. And then she shrieked- "CAM!"_

_No more pain anymore. _

**My apologies, that was kind of short. Not my best, but thanks for reading anyway. As usual, please review! You know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Come on!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	4. IWALY Jolisha!

**Here's the Jolisha chapter.. The last one, so please review! Thanks!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

She was always wrong. About one thing, at least. It seems like she was always right. About everything. She knew how I felt, and always knew how to make me be myself, even if I was with the hottest girl in OCD.

And that was just it. She thought that I only stayed with her because she was hot. She was, but I loved _her_, and her only.

I loved her personality. She knew she wanted to be best, but eventually she learned she was amazing just the way she was. To me, she was still perfect

I loved her. One day when I was at her house, she suggested we go on an all-nighter date. Perfect idea for a perfect girl. Anyway, we went to the beach. The water was tranquil, calm, composed. The perfect night.

It was the best night of my life. We swam, and ran around the beach, and sat together, just relaxing. At that time, as she stared out at the sea, all I saw was her perfect brown, sparkly eyes fixed on the ocean. Her flawless skin. Her silky hair. In the morning, we sat on the sand and watched the sunrise.

So what would go wrong?

She was perfect. She didn't deserve to have this happen.

When we walked home, our hands squeezing each other, she stopped. She said,

"Why am I here?"

"Walking home?"

"No. Here on Earth. I'm wasting space, energy, food, water, everything. Wouldn't it be better if I just disappeared?"

"No, then the whole world would be ruined."

I should've known something was wrong, then. She was usually so confident and proud. If I had put two and two together, she would still be here with me.

A couple days later, I got a call from her mother. I answered, and she was frantic and scared.

"Oh, honey! Come quick! She's missing! For twenty four hours! I knew I should have called you! And we found blood in her room.. And we (her voice dropped to a whisper) we just don't want her to die."

"What? I'll be right over!"

There were police.

I arrived, and searched the house. And I opened the closet she held her favorite possession in. Her grandmother's necklace.

She was limp.

Lifeless.

Bloody.

Dead and wrong.

In her note, she said:

_I'm sorry, Josh. I was enveloped by unwanted. I didn't know what else to do. I had no other choice._

_I love you._

But Alicia, we all have choices.

{fin}

**And that was the end to I Will Always Love You! Thanks for reading!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**


End file.
